Wait, walking,talking mummies do exist?
by Clio-of-History
Summary: A modern day college professor Nikki Hammond is thrust through time. Where she meets the cast of one of her favorite movies she finds adventure, happiness, and maybe a little romance too. Ardeth B./OC


The day had started off on a bad note and didn't seem to be getting any better, first Nikki could not for the life of her find her paycheck and she needed to cash it. This little adventure had cost her first class of the day seeing as it took two hours and she had found the paycheck in her purse. When she finally entered the college thirty minutes later she was being scowled at by her boss the head of the history department Mr. Branham.

"You, have to be kidding me!" He huffed."On this the most important day of this college and this department and you decided that you wanted to stroll in two hours and thirty minutes late!"

Nikki could hardly see it as "strolling" she almost ran down several students in the parking lot to even get here. "I am very sorry Mr. Branham but I had a little hold up at home." she didn't see why it was so important that she be here Egyptology was her minor and European history was her major.

"Well you just have to cancel the rest of your classes cause your needed to look at the artifact." He gave a small smile at this cause it was around the time of the term where her students would be learning about her favorite person in history Vlad the III or as popular culture likes to call him Vlad the right now anything that caused her discomfort he enjoyed.

"But Mr. Braham I am now just starting to get to the really good parts of the medieval age. and what am I supposed to do with this artifact? I don't even know what it is. The college and everyone involved is keeping it hush-hush." Nikki by nature was not a curious person unless it really struck her interest and then she couldn't help but to find out all she could about whatever it was.

" I don't care I will post the sign on the door you need to be in room 101 in five minutes that is where it is." He stormed up the hall to her room she just now noticed he had already made the sign. Room 101 was in the basement of course it would be that was where they kept the secrets of the stalked off to the door to the basement and clopped down the stairs manners be damned she thought to herself. As she got closer she could her talking over the sound of her own feet.

"I will be sure to send it to Cairo when we are finished, I promise" said the first voice.

"There are laws against this sort of thing" said a second in a very heavy Arabic accent.

"He is right Professor Lightman." came a third.

Nikki stood at the door for a moment then she coughed. "Umm excuse me but Mr. Branham sent me down here to see the artifact." All three people turned around they were all men. The first man being Professor Lightman who was the all American history professor the white hair the glasses and the very odd beard and mustache to boot. The second was someone Nikki had only seen on TV he was the ambassador for Egypt and of course dawned his traditional Egyptian dress. The third she recognized as well he was FBI he was tall and very handsome he was Hector Kilgore and he had went through training with her at course she resigned from the FBI two years after completing her training.

"Ah, Miss Hammond come in come in." Mr. Lightman said enthusiastically. "This is the Egypt ambassador." guiding her to shake the hand of the second man. " And this is..."

"Hector Kilgore" she interrupted "We've met" Hector moved his eyes over her entire body. Nikki wasn't very tall so she had nice curves her hair was dyed black (it was naturally brown and had been when she was in the FBI.) She had green eyes that lit up very smiled

"Well, its been a long time since I have seen you." instead of shaking her hand he hugged her.

Which caused Mr. Bey to look away in embarrassment. Dr. Lightman only smiled and went over to the cabinet and took from it a crate. Nikki let go of Hector and walked over to it.

"This will be the first time anyone besides me, my diggers and the students who went with me have seen it and it is very delicate." Dr Lightman announced with boyish enthusiasm which made him look younger. He set the crate down opened it set the wrapped contents down on an old desk and unwrapped it.


End file.
